


Outcasts

by rojy



Series: The Underworld [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, God - Freeform, Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojy/pseuds/rojy
Summary: She goes to where she is accepted.Sequel to Visiting the underworld Consider it complete if I don't have any ideas to add





	Outcasts

She came at a time she usually doesn't. She seemed down for some reason. He is going to know what.

"Are you fine?" He asked with his calm and deep voice. It wasn't evident but one can trace concern from his usually expressionless features and voice.

She looked up to him from where she was sitting on the edge. She gave him half a smile and said "Straight to the point, aren't we?"

"You have not come at this time before" She knew he didn't mean ill. He was concerned and that helped her feel a little better.

She looked at her hand on her lap and started explaining "There was a ball tonight.."

He was a guy of few words but he a good listener. He would listen till the end and let her speak as much as she wants.

"Usually suitors are there. They go to find a search for a partner who is from the same or similar class.. I am a princess and at a marriageable age too.."

He was scared of where this was going. She was free to marry who she wants but he dreaded it.

She got more frustrated as she continued "They say it in my face! They don't whisper or say it behind my back anymore! Why is what I love is a flaw? I love humans, I love going on adventures. Why does no one understand that?"

He knew how being an outcast felt. He dreaded that she knew it. He knew that he had to comfort her even if it wasn't completely true.

"Someone will come" He tried.

"You don't sound very convincing" She gave him a mocking smile.

How would he? he doesn't want that.

"I don't want to them to understand. I just want them to respect that I love it." She was really depressed.

"People are people. They will not tolerate difference Whether they are merpeople or Gods. But still there are some who will accept you"

That how it was, he wasn't going to lie and sugarcoat things for her.

"True" She remembered her friends and smiled. "Are you speaking out of experience?"

She wanted to know. She was curious in general and about him specifically.

"Even death is accepted by some" He said with half a smile. He wasn't death but people considered him to be so.

She gave him a small smile before silence ruled for a few minutes. She seemed to be thinking.

"Hades" There was fear and hope in her voice. He couldn't really read her.

"Yes?"

"I don't care about marriage itself. I would just want to be with the one I love.." It seemed that she was talking like before but something was different. He didn't know where was this going.

Her face got red as she looked him in the eyes and said "I don't want to wait till I die. I want to be with you in my lifetime too, not only death."

He was surprised. He never expected what he wished for to become true. He got closer to her and reached to her face. He caressed both of her cheeks and leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"This is more than happiness. This is joy." His voice with trembling. He never thought that he would get to experience being loved back. Ah, such a relief.

She felt warm drops on her shoulder. She leaned back a bit so she could look at him. He was crying. he removed his hands and averted his face so she would not see him.

"Hey, Hades" She reached to his face gently and made him face her.

"It has been.." He was never good with words not expressing himself.

She caressed his right cheek and nodded.

They both smiled brightly and hugged.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have been imagining this for a while, Had some time and was in the mood for writing it.
> 
> Hope you like it.


End file.
